


Damn! Shikaku's Hott!

by DistantShenanigans



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU - Sasuke never left, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genjutsu, Humor, M/M, OFC and OMC (mostly mentioned), Swearing, fem!Shikaku, genderbender, more crack than serious, overuse of genjutsu, overuse of transformation jutsu, shocking fully capable adults, unorthodox parenting methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Feudal Lord is hosting a party for his daughter. He invites every eligible shinobi her age, as well as their parents. Since his fully single sister is in attendance, most of the adults are ensuring they know they're either married, gay or both, or about to be both, leaving Gai, Shikaku and Inoichi on their own.</p><p>Shikaku decides it's time to take the genjutsu off.</p><p>(Or: Shikaku's a woman and nobody outside the parents knew it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 'Mission'

**Author's Note:**

> I love yaoi pairings, I will state this now, so if you think I'm doing this because I'm one of those assholes who goes 'No that pairing is wrong!' until one is a girl then you're deeply, deeply wrong. I could turn them both into women if I wanted. I also enjoy yaoi too much a confirmed, proud asexual probably should. That said, I just wanted to get Yoshino outta the picture and say 'fuck that shit'. Plus, Ino and Shikamaru as ~~(step-)~~ siblings? Pffft, hell yeah.
> 
> This may end up just being a one-shot, not sure if I'll continue it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Warnings: GenderBender, Overuse of Genjutsu/Transformation Jutsu, Unorthodox parenting methods, Possibly crack more than Serious, AU - Sasuke never left, Stunning the kids and their teachers, parents and peers (most of them, anyways), OFC, OMC (mostly mentioned)
> 
> Pairings: Inoichi/Shikaku, Chouji/Shikamaru, mentioned Chouza/OFC, past Yoshino/Shikaku, past OFC/Inoichi, Asuma/Kurenai, Kakashi/Iruka, Izumo/Kotetsu, mentioned OMC/Ino, hints of Sakura/Ino, mentioned OMC/OFC, hints of Shibi/Shikaku (the only other pairing I adore for Shikaku)

Shikaku yawned as she walked beside her son, who had definitely yawned first. The boy was nodding off, if only because the sun hadn't risen yet and it was too damn early for either of them. Spotting Inoichi, Chouza and their children, Ino and Chouji, waiting in front of the Hokage's tower, the older Nara frowned.

“Aw, man... All of us...?” Shikaku asked, her voice contorting to the genjutsu she was using. The other two adults nodded, Ino yawning in response.

“Uncle Shikaku, I think Shikamaru's asleep.” Chouji said, blinking a bit. Shikaku looked down at her son and deadpanned. Yep, her son was asleep alright. How he managed to do it standing up was a fact that always escaped her, but she was proud none the less. Picking him up and tossing him over her shoulder, Shikaku followed the other four into the Hokage's Tower, only to drop him on the floor once they reached her office.

Little shit was still asleep.

“What the hell!? Get up Shikamaru!” Ino shouted. Shikamaru moaned before his mother promptly pulled out a water bottle she always carried and dumped its contents on him (mostly his head, but she wasn't really aiming).

“AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!?” Shikamaru shouted at Shikaku. She glared at him.

“We're here, you dumbass. Stay awake!” Shikaku snapped. Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as he stood up, now soaked. They entered the office and the half asleep Tsunade stared at them, mouth twitching.

“So, care to explain why the baby Nara is wet?” She asked Shikaku, amusement in her voice.

“No.” Shikaku replied.

“Very well then. You six, along with Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Kakashi, Team Gai and Team Iruka, are going to be my guards as we travel to the Feudal Lord's 'ball' for his daughter. He requested that teams with genin her age attend, thus multiple genin teams. His sister is also attending, so he invited their parents, hence you three coming along as well. I suggest that all single parents or teachers either hook up for the party, gay or not, and be free of the hassle of her trying to hook up with you.” Tsunade explained and advised. “We leave in two hours at sunrise. Dismissed.” The six left, with Shikamaru stumbling as he began to fall asleep again.

Shikaku let him sleep when they got home and packed for him.

Arriving at the gates to leave as the sun began to greet the day, Shikaku noted that Kurenai and Asuma were wearing their rings around their necks, no doubt being warned as well. Chouza had his wedding ring on too, and it seemed that Iruka was wearing what seemed to be an engagement ring.

“Well Kotetsu and Izumo are openly homo, and the other parents are either married or women, so Gai, you and me are the only singles left.” Inoichi told Shikaku. She blinked, before holding up her right index and middle fingers, the rest of her hand closed.

She didn't say a word, but the genjutsu she utilized for her whole life from her teenaged years to the present disappeared, revealing her to, in fact, be a woman. Her hair was a bit longer in its ponytail, her eyes were a bit softer and her scars were a bit uglier. Her chest was an average size and her pants had been replaced with a skirt to her knees.

“Nice genjutsu...” Kotetsu whistled, grinning in amusement.

“I was wondering if you were going to release the genjutsu for this or not.” Tsunade's voice startled most of the others as she approached with Shizune.

“Wait, you mean that **isn't** a genjutsu?” Izumo asked, a bit stunned. The children looked shocked as well, save for Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

“Damn! Shikaku's hott!” Tsume whistled as she approached with Hiashi, Shibi and their children.

“Mom!” Kiba shouted, embarrassed.

“What? She is!” Tsume smirked, “It's about damn time you stopped hiding.” Shikaku slapped the older woman's hand before it reached her ass.

“Nobody's touching my ass for this trip.” She replied as they set off.

“Lame.” Tsume complained, pouting. Eyes rolled as Kiba complained about how embarrassing his mother was being.

It would take a week to get to the Feudal Lord's palace and already this trip seemed to be a mistake.


	2. First Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night out results in Hinata becoming a woman and Inoichi proving he's definitely the father of a daughter.
> 
> The next morning Naruto finds out that he should really learn to respect angry women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one discusses natural bodily functions in a humorous way and if that disturbs you, you can skip to the next morning, or skip this chapter completely. I will explain the overview in the end notes.

The group had spread out while walking, with Inoichi, Chouza and Shikaku milling around near the back as Shikamaru and Chouji remained just a bit ahead of them. Ino was just a smidgen ahead of the two boys, arguing with Sakura about some guy or other that was flirting with Ino, despite Ino telling him to go away.

“We're not getting any grandkids, are we?” Inoichi asked, deadpanning when they saw Ino and Sakura kiss quickly, before others could notice.

“Looks like it's a useless dream to hope for.” Chouza chuckled.

“What a drag...” Shikaku sighed. Their children were nearing thirteen and being anywhere close to another person for a relationship should have been a thought none of them had. Then again, Chouji and Shikamaru had been attached at the hip since they were children and were basically dating from a whole day later. Ino and Sakura though? That was quite shocking to all three parents.

' _At least the sunset's nice..._ ' She thought, glancing up to watch it disappear to give the moon a turn to shine.

“There's a clearing this way; we'll camp there tonight.” Tsunade ordered when Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo returned. The clearing ended up parted into two groups, the men and the women. Shikaku had no issues of dragging her son over to the women's camp.

“Mooom!” Shikamaru complained.

“You're not staying in a camp with Chouji if I have any say in it!”

“It was one time!”

“ **What** was one time?” Chouza asked, frowning.

“Nothing!” Chouji paled. Eyebrows raised as the children snickered. Sitting in the 'women' camp, the male Nara wouldn't look up at anyone, ears red.

Things got even more awkward when Hinata started her period for the first time. So, Shikaku dropped a tampon in her lap.

“Stick it where you're eventually going to stick a dick.” The woman said.

“MOM!” Shikamaru screamed amongst Tsunade's, Tsume's, and Ino's laughter.

“WHY IS HE 'MOM'ING ALREADY!?” Inoichi called over.

“HE'S BEING A WIMP!”

“I'M PRETTY SURE YOUR TAMPONS ARE TOO BIG FOR HER!” Shikamaru shouted.

“... **GIVE HER A PAD, SHIKAKU!** ” Chouza and Inoichi shouted, drawing stunned looks and more laughter.

“YOU GIVE HER ONE!” Shikaku shouted. So, Inoichi did just that. He stood up, approached the women's camp, grabbed Shikaku's pack and dropped one of the few pads into Hinata's lap, took the tampon, nailed his friend on the head with it, and then turned to Hinata.

“Sticky side goes against your underwear.” He then dropped the pack into Shikaku's lap and walked back to the men's camp.

“... Are they always this crazy?” Sakura asked Ino and Shikamaru, eyes wide as Hinata went to go listen, no doubt embarrassed.

“Twenty four seven.” Ino nodded, “Except when they're drunk, then Dad and Aunt Shikaku tend to get frisky and Uncle Chouza has to separate them.”

“You and _Inoichi_?” Kurenai asked, stunned. Shikaku blinked.

“I have no issues who I get frisky with when drunk. Chouza was the target about four times. I'm amazed Keiko hasn't killed me for it yet.”

“Uncle Chouza's also got the strongest will against a girl trying to get into his pants.” Shikamaru shrugged, “Aunt Keiko trusts him and knows that if Uncle Inoichi's there, you're attention will move away from him.”

“Yeah, when **are** you two going to stop beating around the bush and just start dating, Aunt Shikaku?” Ino asked, rolling her eyes. “It's not like our clans haven't planned a wedding for you two already.”

“Who's getting married now?” Iruka asked, confused as he came over with some fire wood. Shikaku smirked.

“Shikamaru and Chouji.”

“MOM!” Shikamaru shouted again, face red.

“Hey, you two shouldn't have told us you wanted to get married in the first place.”

“WE WERE SIX!” Shikamaru shouted.

“... Okay, have fun.” Iruka dropped the wood behind them and walked off, back to the other camp.

“You mentally scarred Iruka-sensei.” Ino stated, deadpanning.

“ _SHIKAKU BEHAVE!_ ” Inoichi and Chouza shouted. Shikaku looked at Tsunade.

“Do I **have** to?”

“Keep it PG-13.” Tsunade said, amused.

“Sweet!”

“DAMMIT!” Shikamaru cried, “I wanna go back to the other camp!”

“If Shikaku doesn't want you over there, it's for a good reason, so you're stuck here.” Tsunade denied the boy's wishes.

“But it's scary over here!”

“Hey!” All the women looked offended.

“... Mom! With Mom! After dark with Mom gets scary!” Shikamaru corrected himself, beginning to pout. Shikaku stuck her tongue out at her son.

“You're scary, you little shit.” Shikamaru stuck his tongue out at her in response.

“... So very mature...” Tenten and Sakura deadpanned.

“You expected Shikaku to be mature?” Tsume barked a laugh. “She's never been mature, just too lazy to actively be immature!”

“That tends to require effort.” Shikaku scrunched her nose. Laughter greeted that, but soon things began to settle down. Shikamaru took his hair out of its ponytail, falling asleep after they ate (berries and some meat that Shikaku and Tsume caught [the men dealt with their own food]), head in Shikaku's lap. She ran her fingers through it as she stayed up, listening to the chattering of the boys.

Chouji, from what she could hear, was grounded (probably found out that they had been necking in Shikaku's living room when left alone for a few hours) and Shino was being reprimanded for being rude (Shino could be rude?). Kotetsu and Izumo were talking about their time as genin, with Iruka as their third team-mate and Ibiki as their sensei.

“You should get some sleep, you know.” Shikaku wasn't shocked to hear Inoichi's voice, but not his approach. Looking up at him, she shrugged.

“So should you guys.” She replied. Inoichi knelt next to her, smile on his face.

“You know how guys are.”

“Pfft...” Shikaku snickered at that. “I thought girls were the ones who were supposed to like to gossip?”

“Nah.” Inoichi's smile turned into a fond one as he looked down at Shikamaru. “So, necking in your living room, huh?”

“Oh yeah... Pretty sure Shikamaru's hand was venturing somewhere south, too.” Shikaku nodded, “It was about a month ago. Beat their asses with a paddle and banned Chouji from the house and grounded Shikamaru.”

“Ah... That explains Chouji's week of sulking.” Inoichi nodded as well, understanding now. That week hadn't been the first time any of their kids had a time of sulking and pouting; Ino did it often when she didn't get her way and Shikamaru seemed to have a permanent pout on him when he was away from Chouji for more than ten minutes, and even then he seemed to have a bit of a pout. Chouji, though, was the only one who normally never sulked or pouted or threw a tantrum. That he did so for an entire week was both worrisome and amusing.

“They're getting older, Inoichi... We're going to have to explain sex to them eventually.” Shikaku sighed, still running her hands through her baby's hair. Inoichi sighed.

“I'll take Shikamaru and you can take Ino?” He offered. Shikaku chuckled.

“I gave Shikamaru the normal talk, so unless you want to give him the gay one...” She smiled as Inoichi paled.

“Let's give him to Iruka and run away.” He suggested. She laughed despite her sleeping child and his friends.

“Mom...?” Shikamaru stirred, confused.

“Go back to sleep, Shikamaru.” Shikaku replied, “I'm right here.” Shikamaru let out a small hum and was back out like a light.

“Sorry.” Inoichi chuckled lightly. She nodded, smiling still.

“I can handle both Shikamaru and Ino. I already helped you talk to her about her period, so actual sex won't be that much of an issue.” She replied, shifting to lay on her back. Inoichi shrugged.

“It probably isn't as bad as I'm worrying about.” He replied, “Night, 'Ku.” She smiled.

“Night, 'Chi.” She replied. Inoichi kissed his daughter's head before returning to the male camp, which was now mostly quiet as they, too, dropped into sleep.

=0=0=0=Next Morning

Shikaku walked with Shikamaru next to her, the two Naras watching as Kiba and Naruto fought over something that was probably stupid. Tsume was ahead of them, ignoring her son fighting, while Tsunade was telling them to stop being idiots.

“Shibi, what are they fighting about?” Shikaku asked the Aburame that was up ahead and to the right of her. He fell into step with her.

“Who's going to become the next Hokage. Naruto's determined it's him, but Kiba thinks Shikamaru might make it, since he's already a chuunin.” Shibi stated.

“Kiba's argument is stupid because **I WILL NEVER BECOME HOKAGE!** ” Shikamaru shouted the last statement so the two fighting kids would hear. Kiba started protesting as Naruto laughed and said something to Kiba. The two started fighting again over a different topic.

“Enough!” Shikaku yanked Naruto's and Kiba's ear, separating them at her arms' length. “If you keep fighting I'll sit on you!”

“... Yeah right!” Naruto scoffed, before his ear was yanked harder. “Ow!”

“Kiba!”

“S-sorry Naruto!” Kiba said, pale.

“Naruto!”

“No way-ow!! Stop it you crazy bitch!” All eyes were suddenly on them, wide as Inoichi and Chouza were glaring daggers at the boy, a frightening aura around them.

“Uh-oh... He pissed them off...~” Ino laughed nervously and backed up towards the safety of her sensei, her two team-mates cowering behind Hiashi and Shibi (Shibi was closer, so Shikamaru took safety behind him, creepy bugs or not).

Shikaku herself was relatively still, her back rigid as her hands shook. She was silent, frighteningly so, and Naruto was suddenly aware of the two glaring clan leaders. She dropped both boys, Kiba making an escape for his mother as Naruto looked between the three, confused and, if he would admit it to himself, frightened.

“Wh-why are they glaring at me, Ino!?” Naruto shouted.

“You called Mom the cee-bee words!” Shikamaru answered for his friend. “You **never** call Mom those things, especially at the same time!”

“Enough! He's just a boy!” Shizune shouted, frowning.

“Shizune! Back. Away.” Tsunade warned. Shizune paled and backed towards her teacher. Shikaku walked around Naruto, towards her two friends and team-mates. The three continued walking.

“... Thank heaven... I thought I was gonna die...” Naruto sighed.

“No... This is worse...” Chouji said, eyes wide.

“Huh?” Sakura asked, helping Naruto stand up.

“When Mom... doesn't hit... and just goes to them... And **they** don't hit either...” Shikamaru looked at Naruto, pale and eyes wide. Ino looked at him from behind Asuma, just pale and shaken as her team-mates.

“You are so screwed...” She whispered, fear radiating off of her.

“... But...”

“But it's the **mental** torture, Naruto! Uncle Inoichi works in the Torture and Interrogation Division!” Chouji hissed, coming out from behind Hiashi. “You are so screwed!”

“T-Torture...?” Naruto asked.

“Enough, stop scaring my student.” Kakashi scolded, before smiling as they began their journey once more. “Besides, if he's going to die, best let him live life oblivious to that fact.”

Ahead of them were the three parents, no longer radiating an aura that created fear itself in even Orochimaru (or so legend had it, according to Tsunade). Shikaku was visibly upset while her two friends had their arms around her, trying to offer comfort.

“Come on, 'Ku, he's a kid and doesn't know any better!”

“'Za's right, even if we do want to pummel the little shit into the ground!” Inoichi told her with a forced grin. Shikaku couldn't stop the smile and giggle from escaping her.

“See! There's the smile we like to see.” Chouza smiled, hugging her. Inoichi hugged her next.

“Just get married already, geez!” They pulled away at Ino's shout, finding the others catching up to them.

“Who says we like each other like that?” Inoichi gave his daughter a warning look.

“Oh come on Dad! You only whine to Uncle Chouza about how much you wanna be with her, like, all the time!” Ino ignored the look, smirking at the blush that crossed his face. Shikaku's cheeks gained a small pink tint, but she had the dignity to ignore the entire conversation and keep walking.

Deeeefinitely a mistake to come on this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, two camps: men and women. Hinata gets her period, Shikaku gives her a tampon and tells her where, exactly, it goes. Inoichi then walks over and grabs Shikaku's bag, hands Hinata a pad, tells her the sticky side goes to her underwear and throws the tampon at Shikaku's head.
> 
> Inoichi and Shikaku then have a private conversation about telling the kids about sex and mention periods and a gay version of the sex talk.
> 
> The next morning, Naruto calls Shikaku a 'crazy bitch' and fears for his life, before Ino tells Shikaku and Inoichi to "just get married already, geez!"
> 
> And that's basically the sum of the chapter.
> 
> Tsunade's not taking charge because she finds all of it too damn amusing. (Like I would.)


	3. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the Feudal Lord's palace and find out his brother is there, too. The man seems to have a thing for Shikaku, right from the start. During the party, Shikaku finds she can't use Inoichi for back up, since the sister of the Feudal Lord has him hostage. So, she uses the only one available.
> 
> Shibi Aburame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter for this. I ended up writing all day. Haha, oops.
> 
> I adore Shibi/Shikaku to no end so this chapter is my major self-indulging chapter. Fluff the way only an Aburame can give.
> 
> Also, Yoshino was turned into a male for this. IDK how I'm gonna work in specifics of how he's out of the picture, but it will happen later in the series.

Shikaku was in the back with Inoichi and Chouza as they approached the Feudal Lord's palace. Tsunade spoke to the man, who was thrilled that so many people had actually come from Konoha.

' _Like we actually had a choice... Tch. What a drag._ ' Shikaku thought bitterly. They were told to enter and introduce themselves to man, his daughter and his sister, along with his brother who decided to come last minute. ' _Ah! What a drag! Probably should have done the gay approach with Inoichi instead of taking the genjutsu off!_ ' Her turn came up, second to last.

“Shikaku Nara.” She bowed, as was respectful, before straightening. She felt her cheeks turn red with anger and embarrassment as she saw the brother staring at her with what was clearly an appreciative eye. Normally, she'd be stunned that someone found her appealing, but this guy just creeped her the hell out!

“Inoichi Yamanaka.” Inoichi was last and when they began to walk off to the chambers they'd all be staying in, Inoichi was glaring daggers back at the man who had been 'checking out' the single mother.

The party started that night for the girl, who kept throwing herself at, of all people, Chouji. Shikamaru then stormed up, faked the removal of a genjutsu when in reality he was doing a transformation jutsu, and pulled her boyfriend into a rather intense kiss.

“... Shikaki! Behave!” Shikaku shouted, randomly pulling a name out of her ass for her 'daughter'. The birthday girl smiled.

“It's okay, we can share!” Shikamaru hissed and went to punch her, but Shikaku was dragging her very angry 'daughter' away as Chouza approached his son and told the girl they weren't a polygamists and his son and 'Shikaki' were engaged to be married when they were of age. She pouted, but moved on to Kiba, who said he was gay and had a boyfriend from Sunagakure. She demanded a name.

“Kankuro! His name's Kankuro!” Kiba suddenly shouted, drawing attention.

“No way! I just saw him and he didn't mentioned a boyfriend from Konoha!” The girl shouted.

“Babe! I didn't know you were coming!” The older shinobi quickly ran over and told the girl he hadn't mentioned it because Kiba's mother and his sister and brother didn't know and they were afraid of getting disowned or something similar. She stomped her foot.

“Prove it! Prove you're da- AHHH!!!” The girl let out a scream as Kiba pulled Kankuro into a kiss, full of tongue even. “THAT IS SO HOTT!” They parted, Kiba smirking at Kankuro's red face. That was it after that, the girl going off to ask Sasuke or Naruto or Shino to dance.

“Well that was an impressive kiss...” Ino said, stunned.

“That was better than our kiss, Shikamaru...” Chouji said, stunned.

“We can do better.” Shikamaru said, still in his transformation jutsu.

“Just because you can, doesn't mean you should.” Shikaku stated, sighing.

“Wise words from a beautiful woman.” The Feudal Lord's brother approached, smiling. “I am Hizuren of the Land of Fire. Lady Shikaku, are you not?” Shikamaru glared up at the man introducing himself to 'her' mother.

“Yes...” Shikaku said, frowning.

“Would you like to dance?”

“I don't dance.” She stated.

“Surely you do!” She came up with a fast plan.

“I do, but only with my fiance.” She explained.

“What's his name? Is he here?” Shit, name, name name... Inoichi was already stuck dancing with the man's sister, so who was standing alone...

“Shibi Aburame!” Shikaku stated, spying him standing alone with his son. The man's wife had passed away when Shino was three, so it wouldn't be questioned too much.

“Huh!?” The three kids cried out.

“Ah, a shame... I wish you both happiness.” The man, Hizuren, departed and Shikaku blushed when he approached Shibi. Shibi merely nodded before approaching with a confused Shino.

“A warning would have been nice.” Shibi stated. She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

“I panicked!”

“You could have said Inoichi, Hiashi... Even Gai.”

“Already kidnapped, married, and **hell no**.” Shikaku deadpanned, “Just... Please, for the stay, be my fiance?” Shibi nodded.

“He's watching us, you know, to make sure we're really in a relationship.” Shibi told her.

“Then let's give him a show?” Shikaku shrugged, “I said I only danced with my fiance.” Shibi held out his hand in silent offering. Shikaku took it and they walked out and began to dance with the waltz-like music.

“Hm, seems you aren't that bad of a dancer.” Shibi told her. She smiled.

“Yoshino loved to dance; he taught me.”

“He was a lucky man then, to have not just a lovely wife, but a talented one as well.” Shikaku felt her cheeks heat, no doubt turning pink. Did he seriously just say that!? She thought they were past this!

“Shino's mother was lucky too, you know.” She said as another song began. “To have a husband as caring as you. I know you don't show it, but it's easy to see how much you care about your comrades. If you didn't, you wouldn't have done this for me.” Shibi pressed their foreheads together.

“Maybe I just wanted to see if the spark was still there?” He questioned. She smiled sadly at him.

“There is still a spark I have for you, but it's nothing like the fire I have for Inoichi.” She replied. Shibi sighed softly.

“I understand.” Shibi gave her a chaste kiss. “Payment, for agreeing to this.”

Shikaku wouldn't be able to spot Inoichi for the rest of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you're probably wondering "WTF SHIKAKU AND SHIBI WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP!?"...
> 
> Yes, in my headcanon for this universe, they used to date as teenagers, before Shibi was given an arranged marriage to Shino's mom while Shikaku was introduced Yoshino. They still love each other, but Shikaku has definitely moved on and loves Inoichi more so than Shibi.
> 
> I may make a different series where its AU and Shikaku and Shibi are placed in an arranged marriage. But don't worry, this series is strictly Inoichi/Shikaku. Shibi and Shikaku are only faking (mostly).
> 
> I also hope you all enjoyed the splash of Kiba/Kankuro in there, and Shikamaru taking a page from his parents' book and jutsu-ing it up to get the brat girl away from his boy. (Though my favorite part was the "AHHHH THAT WAS SO HOTT!" reaction from the brat girl. XD)


End file.
